


Valentine's Day

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Babysitting, Blind Date, Cliche, Corny, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: Two oneshots in response to the Kogkag 2k19 Vday on Tumblr :) They are not related.





	1. Babysitting Drama

**Author's Note:**

> So, hm. I hate oneshots. I hate oneshots because I do not know how to get straight to the point, so I don't know how to do a short story.
> 
> So, both theses oneshots suck.  
> ENJOY!  
> HAPPY VDAY.

“You are a life saver.”

Kagome stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. “Ah, I’m sure there are plenty of losers out there with no plans for Valentine’s day,” she teased as she brushed past her cousin as she made her way into the house. 

“Kagome, it’s just valentine’s day. It’s not that big of a deal,” Kikyo responded as she closed the door behind her. “I’m convinced that if you took a good look around, you’d find someone.”

Kagome grimaced. “You mean Hojo?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

She sighed. “Nothing—he … he’s just not my type.” He was fine but there was—no spark, no intense thrill that travelled through her when she thought about him. 

“Well, I have two little boys upstairs that are absolutely in love with you. So in love, they are already asleep.” 

Kagome took a glance at the stairs. She had actually hoped they would be up! She had not seen the twins in a little bit and she was looking forward to holding them and playing with them. Kikyo and Inuyasha truly had the dream life; a house, married and two beautiful sons. What else could they want? Obviously, when her cousin called her up and asked her for a favour, Kagome was compelled to say yes. The two of them hardly had any time as a couple since the twins were born and Kagome was more than happy to provide them with a night out together. Plus, it was not like she had anything better planned for herself. At least this was a little less sad. Then again, when her roommate Sango had asked her where she was heading, Kagome had lied and said a date. Obviously, considering her low hanging messy ponytail and her hoodie with a pair of jeans—she had not fooled her. Still, Sango—bless her soul—had not pressed the issue.

“Where’s Inuyasha?” Kagome inquired as she took in the quietness of the house. He was not one known for his silence. Kikyo was her cousin, but Inuyasha had been in her life almost just as long; they had been childhood friends the three of them. 

“Stuck at work. He’s going to meet me directly at the restaurant.” She picked up her pair of earrings from the counter and hurried to pin them in her earlobes. “The fridge if fully stock, we got Netflix running or a bunch of movies. So, make yourself at home, eat everything and as you can see, nothing is cleaned so go nuts.” Having twins had zapped away most of her time, which forced her to be a little less strict and rigorous that she would have liked. 

“Have fun,” Kagome said as she put on her best smile. “Now go before they wake up!” 

“Thank you,” Kikyo hushed as she grabbed her purse before escaping the confines of her home.

That left Kagome all by herself, staring at the emptiness that surrounded her. There was no reason why this valentine’s day should be any different than her others. It was not like she did not believe in love, or that she did not want a relationship. She had been busy with life and she had tried to go on dates and whatnot but—it did not happen for her. To be fair, she had spent a good portion of her teenager years harbouring a crush for Inuyasha. It had only been natural; after all, they grew up together. But, despite their closeness, Kikyo was the one to steal his heart. Kagome had originally experienced a bit of a heartbreak over it, but she quickly moved on. And she was happy for them. They were a much better couple than Inuyasha and her would have ever been. This was how things were meant to be. Them and their little family.

Perhaps a movie and popcorn were the way to go! 

Kagome was about to bend down to pick up the remote when a hard knock on the door startled her. Who in the world… Kikyo had the keys to her own house, she would not be knocking. She kept a stiff stance as she quietly headed for the door. She wrapped her fingers around the handle, wishing her cousin had one of those peeping eyes, and she cracked the door open. 

“Man, Sorry, Kik. Fuck. I had to drag this deadbeat up to the station and then—“

The man stopped, tilting his head to the side, swinging his ponytail. His blue eyes narrowed as he stared at what he could see from the girl’s face. Originally, he thought it had been Inuyasha’s wife, but now that he was getting a closer look, he could spot the difference. Not only that, but his nostrils were telling him that this was not the scent he was familiar with—no this one was sweeter. It tickled at his nose in a very pleasing way, a low growl threatening to burst from deep within his chest. He leaned forward, his blue eyes scanning every detail of her face before he let his nostrils flare once more. The girl raised an eyebrow, her aura clearly signalling that she did not appreciate the sudden closeness. But that did not make him that a step backwards. He was dumbstruck. 

“You’re not Kikyo.”

She tilted her head to the left. “I am not.” She put one of her hands on her hips, taking a stance forward as to protect the tiny occupants of the house. “Who are you?”

He arched an eyebrow; girl had spunk, he admired that. “I could ask ya the same.” Oh yeah, his mind was made up about her. 

“I am not the one trying to get in,” she pointed out. 

He smirked; he liked her. “Kouga. I’m Inuyasha’s partner.”

Oh. Kouga? Wait. She had heard that name before. Yes, Inuyasha had mentioned a certain fellow named Kouga a few times in the past. Although, Inuyasha had complained about him a lot—then again, it was mostly because… “You’re a wolf youkai.”

“That’s me.” It was good to know Inuyasha complained in and out of work. From the expression on that girl’s face he could easily tell that not everything that was said about him was good. On the other hand, it was Inuyasha; what else could one expect? “But—you still haven’t told me who you are.” Did not really matter. He did not need a name to know this was the woman. He could not take his eyes off of her. He did suppose he needed a name before sinking his fangs in her neck.

“I’m Kagome. I’m Kikyo’s cousin.”

That explained the resemblance and his initial mistake. Now that he was getting a good look at her, she was very different from her cousin. Very different. Much better. Enticing. Hypnotizing. Flawless. “Nice to meet ya, Kagome. If you’ll excuse me, I believe there are some rascals in there waiting for their babysitter.” He hated that term. But Inuyasha was his partner and he deserved to spend some quality time with his wife. Kouga would want the same thing if—if he had a mate. Anyways, it was not like he had anything better to do. Plus, this had worked out much better than he could have ever dreamed of. 

The creases on Kagome’s forehead deepened as her frown increased. “Babysitter?”

“Ya. Inuyasha asked me to watch the boys.” He was getting into this house. How else was he going to woo her? Sweep her off her feet? 

She blinked. No … that could not be right. “Kikyo asked me to watch the boys.”

Kouga was the first to laugh. “Well, I think those two clearly need to work on their communication skills.” For once, he was more than pleased that Inuyasha’s lack of communication skills had led to this little misunderstanding. Maybe he should be giving him something in return. 

A soft smile tugged at Kagome’s lips as she shook her head. “Why am I not surprised? Inuyasha has never been good at communicating.” Double booking the babysitter. These two had really been scared they would not get to go out and about today. 

“That’s what makes him a great partner,” he added with a chuckle. The best really. And it was the first time he used that word to describe Inuyasha. 

“Well, sorry for the bother, but don’t worry. I got it.” She might not have plans for Valentine’s day but it did not mean that everyone needed to stay home. Plus, he did not look like the type of guy who would have a hard time getting a date. Also, his constant smirks led her to believe that he could easily pick up a temporary chick by the snap of his fingers. “Enjoy Valentine’s day,” she added as she gripped the edge of the white wooden door, ready to close it in his face.

Wait what? “Woaw,” he said as he hurried to put his body in the way, halting her actions. “I said I’d babysit,” he pointed out. Clearly he could not be the only one who felt this sensation in his guts?

“And I am here, and I got it,” she retorted. She had nothing against him but two babysitters were hardly needed, especially since the kids were already sleeping. 

“Inuyasha owes me one for doing this.”

“I’ll tell him that you stopped by.”

“Nuh uh. I want my day off. I’m sorry but I’ll have to insist.” He also wanted to make her his mate—but it would be a little too crazy to say that … right? Although the more she opposed him, the more he wanted to know her. Something was wrong with him. 

“I’m sure he’ll let you have the day off anyways.”

He tilted his head towards her. “Are we talking about the same Inuyasha?” He sighed. “Come on. I really need him to do this favour for me. I’ll stay outta ya hair.”

She slouched her shoulders forward, defeat slowly taking over her body. She did not know him but she had heard of him. She could tell he was not lying and if he was dangerous, Inuyasha would have never asked him to watch over his shoulders. What would be harm? The kids were already asleep and it would make for a less lonely evening. “Come on in,” she said as she moved out of the way. “But I’m warning you—one misstep, and I’ll purify you,” she warned with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“I see the holy powers run in the family,” he said as he slid by her to enter the house. He had initially called Inuyasha completely insane for marrying a miko. It was not like he thought they were dangerous, or that she would purposefully harm him but—well, an accident could easily happen. Although, now he could see the appeal. Kagome was beautiful. He tried to get a glance from the toes to the bangs without being revealed but he found the mission a little too dangerous. She had not cared that he was a youkai, she maintained her strong attitude and challenged him. 

He had to win her over.

It would be an interesting evening.

-B—

“What?”

Kagome straightened her back, leaning into her chair. “Nothing,” she said as she picked up her glass from the counter.

“You’ve been starin’ for like—ten minutes now.” Not that he minded. After all, his back was facing her meaning she could ogle his divine rear as much as her eyes desired. 

“I just didn’t picture you as the chef type,” she defended.

She had pictured herself ordering some pizza—but with the boys asleep, she had not wanted to risk waking them up. She was very good at a lot of things—unfortunately, cooking was not one of those things. Kouga, on the other hand, seemed to know his way around a kitchen. He also seemed to be very familiar with Inuyasha’s kitchen; he knew where everything was. How was it that he had been here many times in the past but she had never seen him? She had heard his name in passing during some of Inuyasha’s work stories but nothing more than that. He was quite difficult to pin down. He had already made a lot of flirting comment, although she was starting to believe it was his thing and he did not mean any of them seriously. She could see why he was used to spilling out cliché phrases like that. He probably got away with it most of the time. 

He was good-looking, she had to give him that. Tan skin, tall, muscular stature, dark hair and light eyes. It was the perfect look. However, she had her dosage of overly confident flirty players during her time at university. It was not her type.

“Oh—and what did ya picture me as?”

He did not cook as much as he used to in the past but today he had to impress. His Valentine’s day had been looking pretty grim until now. She was breathtaking. And smart—and she had a reply for every one of his comments. The more she pushed, the more he was drawn in. Obviously, he would like it better if she did not shut down every single one of his flirting attempts but he was not the type to give up. She had aroused his curiosity and he wanted to know more about her. 

“Not a chef?” she tried.

He laughed out loud. “I’m gonna need a little more than that. I mean if you’re gonna judge me.”

“I’m not judging.”

“You’re judging.”

“I just didn’t think you were home-y,” she finally answered.

“Because I’m a cop?”

“No.”

“Because I’m a youkai?”

“No.”

“Then?”

“I don’t know!” He was putting her on the spot.

He nodded. “I get it. It’s because I’m too good-looking and you already didn’t know how you were going to keep your hands off me … and now you found out I can cook and you’re completely in love with me.”

Her mouth slacked open at his words of boldness and she found herself unable to answer such a speech of confidence. If cocky had not been on the list of adjectives, she had previously thought up for him … it was now. She told herself there was no way he was being serious but those deadly blue eyes were maintaining a never breaking eye contact and it was enough to frazzle her. He was actually being serious. “I don’t know how you and Inuyasha haven’t murdered each other by now,” she finally settled on saying. Two strong headed willful youkais in the same car all day long? Disaster was bound to happen, she had no doubt. 

“We’ve tried. We could probably both get away with it but then—ya know. Who else would they partner us with?” 

She laughed. “Good point.”

He put the lid back on the pot and turned around to get a good look at her. His initial mistake regarding her identity seemed quite foolish to him now. “And what is your story?” He had tried a few flirting comments but so far, she had not fallen for any of them. He could not quite figure her out, but he did enjoy the challenge. She was full of fire, ready to bring him down at any second. He had to admit; the fact that she could maybe take him down during a fight was enticing. Miko and youkais co-existed for a long time but he could not say he ever had one in his group of friends. 

“No story,” she answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Then how come a beautiful woman like yourself is alone on Valentine’s day?”

“Because a beautiful woman like myself is independent and doesn’t need anyone?” she tried. 

He chuckled. “I can believe that.” 

“What’s your excuse? Except the day off.”

He grabbed his own glass from the counter and marched until he was facing her on the opposite side of the table. “Well, ya know. When you’re as old as me, you’ve been through a lot of Valentine’s day. Kinda realize it’s a little meaningless.” He sat down. “And I like to chase my women. Valentine’s day is just full of people hooking up for the sake of hooking up. I ain’t interested in that.”

That … came as a surprising statement. “Really?”

“Everyone wants to hook up. It doesn’t mean anything.” But her stare down did not falter. “What? I can’t want a connection?”

“You can,” she said with a chuckle. “I just—didn’t think you’d want one.”

“Why not?”

“You’ve been hitting on me since you walked through the door.”

“That’s hardly on me. Ain’t my fault you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Man—he was embarrassed. For sure he had some better lines than this … but her complete disregard of each one of his attempts was really messing with his confidence. 

“Not sure Inuyasha would appreciate you saying you think his wife is pretty.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “When did I say that?”

“Well, everyone seems to confuse us. You did too.”

“Only because I didn’t expect anyone else here. You two ain’t that alike.”

“We aren’t?” That would be a first. She adored her cousin and it was in no way her fault that they shared a resemblance but sometimes, it did feel like a heavy burden to carry around. Kikyo was born first. Kikyo had a better control of her powers. Kikyo was married. Kikyo had children. She had it all together while Kagome was taking her time figuring out her own path. She knew there was nothing wrong with that but—sometimes it would be nice to be known as Kagome and not be someone else’s clone.

Was that a hint of doubt he could hear in her voice? “Yeah, you got that family resemblance, but. Your eyes are softer. She’s nice, but first glance—she does not look approachable. Your face is rounder and you get those little dimples when ya smile.”

At his words, a soft blush coloured her cheeks; dimples when she smiled? 

He released his glass from his grip and worked his way around the table. Her eyes remained on him as he walked, and he refused to break the eye contact. “Blushing also looks a lot better on you,” he added as he came to a stop right in front of her. “The eye colour. Not the same.” She looked lighter—wilder? It did not feel like the same rules applied to her. There was something about her; he did not know if it was her scent, her aura—or her smile … but it was pulling him in. He leaned forward. “Ya know, dogs and wolves are also different.” He smirked. He got closer. “Anyone tell ya wolves mate for life?”

He was so close that his musky scent was invading her nostrils. His words were a little lost on her as she gulped at the closeness. Mate. Life? Wait a minute… 

Slap!

That sound took them both by surprise. 

Kouga stayed frozen in position, like a statue, his cheek slowly feeling the burn from the slap that had just occurred. Meanwhile, Kagome covered her face with her hands, ignoring the sting in her left palm. 

He blinked once. Then twice. “A simple no would have sufficed,” he finally replied, laughter bubbling out of his chest. That was a first. “Ya know, I don’t think I’ve ever been slapped before,” he said as he stood up straight again. He brought a hand to his cheek, gently feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips. “You pack a hell of a slap.”

She winced. That was not how she meant to reply. “I—I’m sorry,” she baffled as she jumped to her feet. “B-but it’s your fault!” she added, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I mean you got close and mating—and life,” she blabbered. Oh God, his cheek was bright red. “I shouldn’t have slapped ya,” she finally settled on saying. “But you should keep to your space mister.”

He raised both hands up. “Yes ma’am.” He had found her interesting from the moment he laid eyes on her but now, he was hooked. “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

“Really? Does the line wolves mate for life usually work?”

He shook his head. “I mean—I’ve only used it the one time. And I got slapped. So I’ll go with no.”

“This can’t possibly be the first time.”

“It is. I just told ya. Wolves mate for life.” 

She was about to reply to his witty comment when the sound of a pot boiling over and a lid clinging interrupted her. 

“Shit.”

She giggled. 

-B—

“A teacher?”

“And why is that so terrible?”

“It’s not.” Except he was picturing her sitting across a desk, shirt open, skirt rising up and a pair of dark glasses sliding the edge of her nose. That was all. Maybe it would be best if he crossed his legs for the next couple of minutes.

“Yeah, and why a cop?”

He shrugged. “’Cause ya need a badge to go around beating up assholes. If ya don’t, you’re the one who ends up in jail while those jackasses are roaming free.”

She felt like there was a story behind that, which caused her to pop her lips. “Bad memories?”

“I used to be a little impulsive.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t like seeing the bad guys getting away with it. And if no one was gonna do something about it—then I was.” He was used to being the one the little guys rallied around. What else was he supposed to do? 

She was hopeless to stop the little smile tugging at her lips. 

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I’m not! It’s sweet.” 

“Sweet enough to get your number?” he asked with a grin.

“Nice try.”

-B—

“Perfect Valentine’s day?”

“Yes.”

“This?”

She tilted her head forward with narrowed eyes. “Your idea of a perfect Valentine’s day is to babysit two children?”

“With you.”

At this point, she had figured that his flirting was mostly for comedic effect. “You don’t know me.”

“I’m not against knowing you.” And getting to know her in a school uniform. Preferably with his fangs in her neck. 

“Are you always this forward?”

“Never.”

She stared down in his light blue eyes, and she almost believed him.

-B—

“Three.”

“There is no way.”

“Yes there is. Now I answered. Your turn.”

“But it doesn’t count if you’re lying.”

“I ain’t lying.”

“Fine. Two. Happy?”

He chuckled. “Well, then, if my three makes me … what is it you called me earlier? A probable man whore? What does your two make you?”

“I still think you’re lying.”

“You’re a miko. Do I feel evil to you?”

“No. But that doesn’t mean you’re telling the truth.” 

“Why would I lie?”

“To get in my pants?” she blurted out a lot faster than she expected.

His grin was hard to contain. “Well, I wouldn’t say no…” He saw her hand twitching. “But no. Scout’s honour.”

“You clearly enjoy flirting.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been hitting on me since you walked in.”

“Because I find you interesting. Is that so hard to believe?”

It was.

-B—

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

“For what?”

“To get a date with you.”

Honestly, she had nothing against him. He was funny, and somewhat charming, she had to give him that. She caught herself blushing a few times—but he was so relentless. How could someone be so sure of something and have such confidence? She did not understand. From experience, the men she had known were nothing like him. Then again, was that a bad thing? What was so wrong about being confident? What was so wrong about not being indecisive? Nothing.

“I don’t know.”

“One date. You don’t even have to make me your number three,” he added with a wink.

She blushed furiously. “Are you trying to get slapped again?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“Pervert,” she mumbled.

“A little.”

“Well, that’s not getting you a date.”

“What if I promise to be a complete gentleman? I mean, let’s face it. Muttface wouldn’t let me be anything but.” Wait. Would this make him sort of related to Inuyasha? God. Well, good thing she was worth it. 

“I don’t think that changes anything.”

“What if I don’t hit on you for the rest of the night? We could watch a movie and I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

“Not a single flirty comment?”

“Not one!”

“Fine.”

-B—

“Why does it smell like Kagome?”

“Because she’s babysitting the kids,” Kikyo pointed out as she walked into the house.

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“I asked the wolf to babysit.”

“Did you? I thought I was supposed to get the babysitter,” she said as she scanned the house in search of its occupants. It did not take her long to locate two forms on the couch. A smile was tugging at her lips as she headed for them. She found what she expected; the two of them were asleep, side by side. Kagome’s head was tilting to the right, resting on Kouga’s shoulder, while his head was thrown back, resting against the couch. Kikyo bent over, grabbing the blue blanket from the couch and tossed it over them. There was no reason to wake them up. As she stretched out the blanket, she heard something fall on the ground. She looked down and saw Kouga’s phone. The fall made it turn on. Was that … a contact page? With Kagome’s number entered?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still going over their previous conversation, recollecting the previous days’ events. Something did not add up.

“… But you knew I had asked Kouga. I even told you I would have to cover a shift for him. You said yes.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did.”

“I don’t remember,” she said as she slowly slipped her scarf off of her neck. “I must have forgotten.”

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t forget.” His mouth slacked open. “You planned this.”

“Me?” she said, bringing a hand to her chest. “I would never.”

His wife was evil! She masterminded the whole thing! “You did. You got them both here on purpose.”

She offered him a simple shrug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stretched her arms above her head. “I’m tired, wanna go to bed?”

Kikyo did not even wait for him to reply, instead she headed for the stairs, the tiniest of smile on her lips. 

Happy Valentine’s day Kagome, she thought with a chuckle.

~The End~


	2. Blind Date

Idiot. 

That was the perfect way to describe herself. Why in the world had she agreed to a blind date? Granted, it had been a little depressing to see all of her friends prep for their Valentine’s dates but it was not anything she was not used to by now. Kikyo and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku. Hojo and Ayumi. Shippo and Rin. She spent her days surrounded by happy little couples. It was only natural that some parts of her would want that sort of thing too—even if she was in no rush to find the one. However, being the idiot that she was … she mentioned it to Sango. Obviously it took her friend no time to spread the word around that Kagome Higurashi was finally looking for a date so she could end her—what was it she said? —Sad single life. Yes, that was it. Before Kagome knew it, the chase for a man was on. They were all trying to find her the perfect man for Valentine’s day. 

They settled on one. 

Evidently though, if he was free this short notice—he could not be that amazing. He was most likely a weirdo with strange preferences or a lot of deep issues. Maybe both?

And yet there she was. Sitting at a restaurant, wearing the red dress Sango had picked for her, her hair curled up and bundled into a loose ponytail. Since wearing a red dress during Valentine’s day was not exactly going to make her stick out and help her blind date recognize her amongst the crowd, she had been told to wear a white silky bow in her hair. Now, all she had to do was scout the horizon for a lost man searching for her. Her eyes darted through the vast restaurant, still not picking anyone out of place or lost. She flipped her wrist, the metal bands of her silver watch clinging together, as she looked at the time. 6:00. If he arrived any later he would be late—and that would not make for a good impression, right? Then again, perhaps he was not late … maybe he simply was not coming. He might have said yes in the hopes of getting her friends off of his back.  

She sighed, defeated, as she brought her glance down to stare at the bread basket on her table. How sad would it be if she started eating? 

“Kagome?” 

At the sound of her name, her head snapped up, panic darting through her eyes. She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, twinkling through the toned down lighting of the restaurant. He was tall—very tall. Even though he was bending forward, he was still towering over her by a head. His long brown hair was done up in a long ponytail that spilled over his muscular shoulder. His white shirt was left unopened at the top, showing a sliver of skin peaking through while he was leaned over. She was supposed to say hi, right? Her lips parted, no sound coming out, before she got a hold of herself. 

She sat up from her chair, her heart thudding in her chest and proceeded to nod. She wiped her moist palm on her dress and extended her hand to him. “That’s me. Nice to meet you…” While he was apparently given the courtesy of having her name, her friends had not returned the favour. Perhaps they thought she would look him up prior to the date? Probably a good call on their part. The more she would have known about her mystery date, the less likely it would have been that she would have shown up.

“Kouga,” he completed for her as he took her hand in his. Her smile was dazzling—she was dazzling. The sight of her was enough to make him grin from ear to ear. When Miroku had come to him, asking if he was interested in going on a date with a beautiful woman, he thought it was a trap. After all, why would he be offering him a beautiful woman? However, when he saw how pissed off Inuyasha was about the whole thing, he accepted. Now he could see why the hanyou had not wanted him to go on that date. Man was he glad he said yes. 

“Kouga,” she repeated.  

“Sorry I’m late.” If he had known what was waiting for him, he would have hurried up. Heck, he would have waited for her all day long if necessary.

“It’s fine. I was early,” she said finally pulling her eyes away from him. This was awkward. She was already not an expert at the whole dating scene and being set up? It made the whole thing even worse. He was a complete stranger and they were going to spend an evening together. Why did she not ask questions about him? What were they going to talk about? 

“Ya okay?” 

It was hard to miss the shift in the air, the heaviness that coated the atmosphere. Fuck. Had he done something wrong? Since the moment he had laid eyes on her he had been thinking one thing and one thing only: don’t screw this up. 

“Sorry,” she said resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands. “I’ve never done this before.” 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s a first for me too.” He tilted his head to the left. “Although if I had known I’d be set up with such a beautiful woman, I woulda done it sooner.” 

One thing was certain: he did not share her shyness. He was quite blunt. “Thank you?” she tried with one arched eyebrow. “We hm, we should probably sit,” she suggested to lessen the tension.  

“After you,” he said with a hand gesture. 

She sat down in front of him, feeling the moistness of her hands as her nervousness soaring through her. “So, I’m sorry—who do you know?”

“Miroku.”

Her eyes widened slightly. She was not sure if that was such a good thing—Miroku might have settled down and calm down for Sango but he was quite known for his womanizing ways. 

“And Inuyasha. Since clearly knowing Miroku isn’t making a good impression on you.”

“Oh—no it’s just…”

“He used to hit on anything with a pulse?”

She cringed. “Yeah.”

“I’m familiar with his ways,” he settled on answering.

“You know him from work?”

“We have friends in common. A lot of pack business and he’s a monk so.”

She frowned. “You’re a youkai?” She had not even sensed him at all! Was he a half youkai like Inuyasha? No, she could sense Inuyasha…

He lifted his hand, showing off a silver ring on his index finger. “I try to blend in as much as possible.”

“That’s why I couldn’t sense you!” she exclaimed a little louder than anticipated. 

He was taken back by her words. “Sense me?”

She cringed. “Miroku didn’t tell you?” It was not a big deal—really. She could understand why he might want to blend in, but the rules were not the same anymore. Cohabitation of humans, youkais—it was peaceful! Still, she figured this was a detail he might want to know going into this … date. “I’m a miko.”

That … he did not expect. He had sensed a soothing aura coming from her but he had not attributed it to her being nothing more than a human. Maybe it was her divine scent that had distracted him? He leaned forward, trying to feel the tickle of her powers against his skin, but there was nothing. It did not take Kagome long to realize what he was doing.

“I’m not really trained,” she dismissed with a wave of the hand. It was not a profession anymore and there was no need to gear herself up to protect humans against evil youkais. The times had changed. Her grandfather had tried to train her but she did not want to learn something that could potentially lead to her harming her friends. She had left her powers untapped, minus for everything that manifested itself on its own, like being able to sense youkais and hanyous. “I come from a long line of monks and priestesses, that’s all.”

That explained it. 

“Deal breaker?” she tried with a shy smile.

He shook his head. “If anything, I’m even more interested.”

Again, she felt the familiar warmth spreading to her cheeks. Bold. “I—I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” she said with a slight stutter.

Clearly, she was left unsure of how to deal with his advances. This was a date, wasn’t it? He was probably going to enjoy his evening … a lot. “I’m hungry as a wolf.”

She chuckled as she picked up her menu from the table. She could do this, she told herself as she bounced her left foot of the floor, earning a clinking sound from her heel. Plus at least one of them was comfortable with this whole thing, which would help. Although it was hard to stop her eyes from travelling to the alcohol section. By no means was SHE going to get drunk, but perhaps sipping a small alcoholic beverage through the night would assist her in working past her jitters. 

Why was dating so hard?

-B—

“… So … what’s your favourite food?” 

She wanted to cringe before the sentence was even out of her mouth. Her chest caved as her head dipped forward; would this be a good time for the floor to swallow her whole?

Laughter bubbled out of his chest. “I can see that neither of us is really good with small talk?”

“Horrible,” she replied.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be less awkward when we go out a second time.”

“Second time?”

He was going to snatch her away. Clearly that meant there was going to be a second date. Though, he was not sure he could announce it to her like that. “Definitely.”

“You decided that based on the ten sentences I’ve said so far?” It was not like she was having the most horrible time, but they were still very much strangers to each other. She did not know the first thing about him and he did not know anything about her.

“I can tell,” he said with a smirk. “And I’m obviously leaving you speechless.”

“Is that cockiness I hear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She was forced to laugh this time around. His never-ending confidence was hilarious to this point. Compared to Hojo’s kindness—which had led her to not even know they had gone on a date—to Inuyasha’s uncertainty—which was why they never dated in the first place and opted to be friends—this was almost refreshing. “Do you take all your decisions this fast?”

“Mostly. I trust my instincts. So far, they haven’t let me down.” Right now, his instincts were screaming at him to woo this woman. Who was he to not listen to himself? 

“Mine are horrible.” So far, her relationships were either a bad idea, or not very successful. Then again, it was not like she had spent her life wandering around, waiting for prince charming. She had been busy. First with the family shrine, then with school—and now it was work. She had no time for courtship. 

“Is that why your friends are setting you up on blind dates?”

“Arh, argh,” she joked. “No, that’s because they are tired of seeing me single.”

“Are you tired of being single?” 

She shrugged. “It’s not like I’m anti-relationships.”

“Good to know. I mean it is a date,” he said amused. 

She joined into his amusement. “I just don’t need a relationship. I think they’re just worried about me.”

“They sound like good friends.” Although, he had a hard time picturing Miroku being friends with a girl he was not hitting on. But, clearly it was working.

“What about you? Eternal bachelor, constantly chasing the skirts or?” This was the least subtle attempt at asking about his love life. 

“If you want to know if I have a different woman in my bed every night, you can just ask,” he slyly said, his eyes twinkling with a glimmer of mischief. 

“That—I didn’t—“

“I’m kidding,” he said, easing her worries. “I don’t. I have a couple of exes. One or two who have gone bonkers. Sometimes I get pretty involved in my work—and it doesn’t always work out.”

“What do you do?” 

“Social worker. Someone’s gotta scare the kids straight.”

Kagome jerked her head back, an incredulous stare in her eyes. “You’re a social worker?”

“Yeah.”

She had not pictured him as the type of person who would do such work, but then again, it was true that she did not know him. “So am I,” she finally added, hoping she had not offended him with her previous reaction. 

And that was how she also knew Miroku. “No way. Where?”

“Up on the east side.”

“North side.”

“With Miroku,” she completed.

“Have you ever come by?”

“A few times.”

Damn, and he had never noticed her? There was no way. He had to have not been there because of that angel of a woman had walked in while he was working, he would have seen her. “I’ll pay more attention from now on.”

“Assuming you don’t plan on ruining for your life before the end of the night.”

“Highly doubt it.”

The way he stared into her eyes was hard to ignore. It was deep, it was soul searching and it was drawing her in. She could feel her heartbeat picking up, the heat of his aura flickering against hers while her cheeks became flushed. She cleared her throat, tearing her eyes from him before shifting her attention upon her glass of water. Definitely, she could use to cool off a little. 

-B—

“Colour?”

“Blue.”

“Yellow.” Pause. “Food?”

“Raw steak.”

“Yeah, I’ll go with ramen noodles.” Another pause. “Activity?”

“Camping.” He popped his lips. “There is this amazing little waterfall not far from here. It’s the perfect spots for camping. The boys always go wild and we take advantage to let our more natural side out. I’ll take ya sometimes.”

“I’ve never been camping. I do own a sleeping bag though!”

“You? Never?” he said, pretending to be shocked by bringing a hand to his chest, his long fingers glided across what looked like very firm muscles—at least to Kagome. “That’s it, that’s our second date?”

She burst laughing. “I’m sorry, you’re planning on going from blind date to … camping?”

“Too stalkerish?” He would not mind spending a couple of nights stuck in a tent with her. 

“A little murderous yes.” He was nice, she was not going to deny it but she did not think she wanted their next encounter to be alone in the middle of a forest. She highly doubted he was going to murder her—but still. 

“Lunch?”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Nope.”

-B—

“What?!”

“It was once!”

“Oh sorry, you were only arrested once!”

He laughed. “It’s not my fault a’right? There was this kid and his older brother was bad news. Kept pulling him into his schemes and—he’s a good kid. He deserved a chance to be better. So I confronted his brother.”

“I’m gonna assume it didn’t end well?”

“Hey, he was hiding himself. How was I supposed to know he was an hanyou? Bastard took me off caught.” He had managed to get one punch one and after that Kouga made sure he did not even come close to hitting his face ever again.

She shook her head, a soft laughter rumbling from her chest as she covered her face with her hand. She supposed if there was ever a good reason to get arrested, it was by defending a kid in need. Underneath it all, it was kind of sweet of him. He was clearly very protective of his kids and his pack instincts were through the roof. “Someone is used to being in charge.”

“Being an alpha will do that to ya.”

“Wait what?”

“Alpha?”

“You’re an alpha?”

“Yes ma’am.”

There were not many pack leaders left, especially since youkais were more scattered throughout the world now. The fact that she was sitting in front of one was quite impressive. She might not have trained her powers much but her grandfather always made sure she knew her history. Alphas were quite powerful. 

“Don’t you have a beloved all lined up for you?” she teased.

“I might be a few centuries, but I’ve dropped the archaic stuff.”

“A few centuries?”

“I thought it wasn’t polite to ask someone their age?”

“Only when it’s a woman,” she said, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile. 

“In that case, five hundred years old, give or take.”

Her eyes bulged. “And I felt old with my little 22 years old.”

“Ah, in terms of youkai, I’m basically a babe.”

“But you’re still the alpha.”

“No one has been able to kick my ass yet.”

She chuckled. “They’re probably scared. You know, with your police record and all.”

“A’right smarty pants,” he said while reaching out for the tiny menu that stood in the middle of the table. “Just for that, I’m the one picking desserts.”

“Be my guest.”

-B—

“Excuse me?”

Both Kouga and Kagome lifted their heads, pulling themselves away from their conversation. They found themselves staring at the waiter who had a slightly annoyed expression as he glanced at them, his hands interlocked behind his back.

“I’m afraid we are closing. I will have to politely ask you to leave.”

Closing? Kagome stared down at her watch with her eyes wide open. What time was it? 10:01 stared at her brightly and she pinched her lips together. Once the awkwardness had evaporated, the conversation had flown pretty easily, leading her to completely lose track of time. 

“Of course, sorry!”

“Not a problem, ma’am,” he replied even though she could easily tell it was a problem. “How will you be paying?”

“One bill. Credit card,” Kouga hurried to answer before Kagome could even process what had been said.

“Kouga,” she reprimanded. “I can pay for myself.”

“Alpha, remember?”

“You’re not my alpha,” Kagome pointed out.

He felt a rumble of a growl in his chest, but he pushed it down. “Yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “I think just for that comment I’ll let you pay.”

“Good.”

-B—

“You really didn’t have to bring me back home,” she said as they walked up the cement steps that led to her apartment building.

“It’s the least I could do since I didn’t get to pick you up for our date.”

Once they reached the final step, she found herself fumbling with the brown leather strap of her purse. “Well,” she began.

“You’re right,” he interrupted. “We should get the first kiss out of the way. It’ll make our next date less stressful.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t worry, I’m 100% consenting.”

Her laughter caused her to dip her head forward. “As that line ever worked?”

“Well, you still haven’t slapped me. So I say it’s still 50-50 it might work.” 

“I do feel a burning sensation in my palm. Maybe a slap would make me feel better.”

“How about we settle for your phone number?”

The night had been pleasing—to her surprise. Once they had begun sharing work stories and personal stories, they had not stopped. Obviously, the flirting comments had grown in number during the night but she did find it a little amusing. He was persistent, she would give him that. There would be no harm in giving him her number, right? The fact that her friends had chosen him as her date meant that he was at least a decent guy or they would not have let her go on the date. They were so desperate for her to have someone, but not just anyone. 

“I guess that could work.”

If his grin grew any bigger, it would split his face in half, he was sure of it. Without giving her the opportunity to change her mind, he got out his phone from his back pocket, ready to type away. “I’m all ears.”

She chuckled. “555-987-9382.”

“And saved.” He put his phone away. “This way, I can tell you when to meet me up for our next camping trip.”

“Had we not given up on that?”

“Never.”

“We’ll see.”

Silence installed itself between them and though he was dying to press his lips to hers, he figured it was best to not push his luck. He had tried it jokingly and he had been turned down. There was no reason to look relentless. At least more than he already had. “Well, thank you for a lovely evening,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you. And thank you for paying.”

“I take care of my woman.”

“Well, I don’t know about this woman of yours, but I can take care of myself just fine.”

He chortled. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Good night Kouga.”

“Good night Kagome.”

He lingered a second longer on her step, his body close to hers, but never touching, before forcing himself to tear himself away from her form. He looked at her as he walked down the steps backwards, making sure to not make a fool of himself while he took in the beautiful sight that was offered to him one last time. Just in case he did not get to see it again. Once he reached the sidewalk again, he noticed she was still making eye contact with him and pride boomed within his chest. 

“You know,” he started, a hand palming at the back of his neck. “Wolves mate for life.”

She arched an eyebrow in confusion. He had been forward with her all evening, but that statement was kind of next level forwardness. She was not sure if she should be worried or amused. 

“You’re about to find me really annoying. I don’t give up.”

She broke into a smile. She did not think she could turn him down, even if she tried. “Good.”

It was the last word she spoke to him before retrieving her key from her purse and turning her back to him, finally breaking their staring contest. She opened the door, although she could still feel his eyes on her figure, and the moment she was inside—and out of sight—she pressed her back to the cold wooden door, her shoulders slouching for the first time this evening. Her smile grew as she replayed his last word in her mind. Honestly? Not a bad Valentine’s day. Not what she expected at all, but it was not a bad thing. Obviously, she was not about to share that information with her friends who would be a little too happy that they were right. Still, it was a nice memory for herself. 

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone dinging. She stared down and saw she had a text message from an unknown number. _The rule is to wait 4 seconds after the date, right? Not 4 days? Cause if not, I just screwed up._ Her eyes light up with laughter as she put her phone against her chest. She did not know what she expected, but this did not surprise her. He obviously seemed very invested in getting a second date. She was … not against it?

What the heck. It was Valentine’s day after all. 

She could throw the guy a bone. She retrieved her phone, her fingers dancing above the keyboard, unsure if she should actually write it or not. What in the world was she about to get herself into? She took a deep breath and took the plunged, allowing her fingers to come in contact with the keyboard. What was it her teenagers always said? You only live once?

_When’s the camping trip?_

~The End~


End file.
